


you know, the title doesn't really do it for me

by deiectus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Banter, Desk Sex, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Series Spoilers, Sex, Smut, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deiectus/pseuds/deiectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi slowly lifted his head to look at Kabuto with narrowed eyes. It was quite a feat for any ninja to steal a book from underneath the nose of the Rokudaime Hokage, let alone one of the most nefarious villains in the history of the village hidden in the leaves. </p><p>“The maid was about to learn her lesson,” Kakashi protested, as if he hadn’t read this volume thirty-seven times already. “<em>Sexually</em>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know, the title doesn't really do it for me

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes a girl needs to write herself some self-indulgent OTP smut, dripping in tropes. 
> 
> this is not necessarily a sequel to or set in the future of [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2476025/chapters/5492429), though it could be.

“Out.”

Kakashi heard Izumo and Kotetsu, along with their interns, mumble deferentially and exit the large office. The door closed behind them with a click— _locked_ , he thought—and footsteps approached Kakashi’s desk. Kakashi kept his head down, knowing that he’d be discovered reading Icha Icha behind mission reports in a matter of seconds, and yet not bothering to hide the evidence.

Kabuto would always know, anyway.

And he _did_ know. When Kabuto reached Kakashi’s side, and after he had unceremoniously dumped a particularly unforgiving stack of paperwork into Kakashi’s inbox, he reached down and effortlessly plucked the novel from Kakashi’s hands. 

Kakashi slowly lifted his head to look at Kabuto with narrowed eyes. It was quite a feat for any ninja to steal a book from underneath the nose of the Rokudaime Hokage, let alone one of the most nefarious villains in the history of the village hidden in the leaves.

“The maid was about to learn her lesson,” Kakashi protested, as if he hadn’t read this volume thirty-seven times already. “ _Sexually_." 

Kabuto crossed his arms in front of his chest, book held (with care, Kakashi noticed) in one hand. “Someone should teach you yours,” he said, tone flat. Kakashi also noticed that he was impatiently tapping his foot on the floor. It was truly a pain that he was so goddamn cute.

“These briefs are, well, brief,” Kabuto gestured to the stack of paper with his chin, looking at the documents while he spoke. “But they’re important, so read them carefully, and make sure you sign your name on the _line_ , not underneath it.” His gaze flicked back to Kakashi. “And it needs to be your _name_ , not that stupid hiragana face thing. I will be checking” 

“Of course you will,” Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back into his chair. His mouth twitched at a sudden spark of pain in his lower back. He was old. Too old. Ancient for a shinobi, and his years of prodigy fast-tracking and Konoha’s (“foolish, though understandable,” in Kabuto’s words) reliance on him throughout his life was taking its toll. Kakashi rotated his wrists in a hope to ease the stiffness there. 

He heard Kabuto exhale, and then felt gentle fingertips press into the skin above his left wrist. Kakashi made a soft noise of encouragement as Kabuto switched to using the knuckle of his thumb, massaging in firm, efficient circles up his arm. 

“Did I give you a pay raise yet,” Kakashi murmured when Kabuto had made his way up to his shoulders, now standing behind him and using both hands to inflict deliciously painful relief.

“You did last week, Hokage-sama.”

“Hokage-sama,” Kakashi repeated in a sigh. Kabuto’s insistence on formalities (that came and went, Kakashi might add) grated on him, mainly because of Kakashi’s own ever-present discomfort with having to _be_ Hokage in the first place.

“Rokudaime,” Kabuto commented, his voice carrying a surprisingly warm edge. Oh, of course. Kabuto was _proud_ of him. Kakashi fought the urge to preen, and instead funneled the energy into leaning into Kabuto’s touch.

“Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure.”

“Ugh,” Kakashi grimaced. He didn’t even _have_ sharingan anymore, and yet everyone still referred to him in the same breath as the eyes of the Uchiha.

Kabuto pinched him. “Honor your status.”

Kakashi opened an eye and leaned his head back to look up at Kabuto. He frowned underneath his mask. Kabuto frowned back.

Kabuto had kept his hair short since the war. His bangs weren’t parted, though they still framed his forehead and eyes, shorter in the middle and—Kakashi opened his other eye and squinted—two inches, at longest, in front of his temples. Kabuto’s hair barely passed his chin, now.

Kakashi had been disappointed in the decision. He preferred Kabuto’s hair long in that more hair meant more for him to grab and pull and press his face into. But the more Kabuto talked about his mother, and when Urushi had first seen him after the war and laughed something about a helmet hiding his hair, Kakashi had formulated the theory that, for Kabuto, keeping his hair this length was a way of thinking about the person he wanted to be. Not the traitor of Konoha, and not the right hand of Orochimaru. Not even the child he had been. Someone different, and solely his own.

He also didn’t wear either the typical jounin blacks or even the long coat of the medic nin. Plain, boring, short sleeved tops and pants that weren’t _nearly_ fitted enough to make the outfits acceptable for Kakashi. Kakashi could understand the connection: hairstyle and dress equaling person or role. Kabuto would probably always struggle with the outward reflecting—or at least, having power over—the inward.

Well. Shorter hair was a small price to pay to have Kabuto at his side.

“You do enough to be the Hokage, yourself,” Kakashi said after minutes of silence. “Why don’t you take over?”

Kabuto pressed his lips together. “Because I am a war-criminal—”

“Technically not _,_ because you and Obito didn’t even give us time to establish—”

“I still wear a tracking anklet,” Kabuto cut him off, tone firm enough that Kakashi closed his mouth, “that restricts me to the village, the daimyo would never approve me, and those are just two reasons why I am not Hokage. Regardless of the fact that I do not want to be.”

“ _I_ don’t want to be Hokage,” Kakashi said, almost pouting. “ _Nobody_ wants to be Hokage, except for Naruto—and Sasuke, whenever he gets idealistic.”

“Which is too often,” Kabuto muttered, and gently pushed Kakashi’s head back so that he was forced to stare at his piles of unfinished work.

“I guess the village will have to settle for you being my assistant,” Kakashi said, looking at his desk mournfully.

Kabuto pushed some paperwork aside and sat on a corner of Kakashi’s desk, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap. “No one is happy about that, remember?” He somehow was able to scold Kakashi and yet keep his tone gentle. Mysteries.

Instead of responding, Kakashi looked Kabuto over, beginning at his ankles, moving up through his legs, stopping at his hands, before resuming and slowly reaching Kabuto’s face. Kabuto stared at him coolly, but sat quietly throughout and allowed Kakashi his fill.

“They’re happy about it, because I wouldn’t get any work done otherwise,” Kakashi finally said. “They insisted that I be Hokage, so I made my own… insistences. And you were spending enough time with Godaime, even outside of questioning and medical work. Plus, with all your years with Orochi—”

“Stop.” Kabuto grimaced. “Let’s not remind me that I officially amount to nothing more than an assistant.”

“You amount to more.” Kakashi unclipped the front of his coat (he actually liked the ridiculous long Hokage robes, but he’d taken to Minato’s habit of wearing a short-sleeved coat over his usual shinobi uniform) and turned toward Kabuto, placing a hand over one of Kabuto’s knees.

“Uh-huh.”

Kabuto sounded less than convinced. He was probably making a face, too. Maybe even an eyebrow was raised. Kakashi couldn’t see his face, because he was currently focused on Kabuto’s legs, and how they were far too close together. He rolled his chair to the side until he was in front of Kabuto, and then placed both hands on his knees before smoothing them up his thighs. Kabuto’s hands were still annoyingly folded in front of his groin. That was definitely on purpose.

“I’m not doing this in front of bay windows,” Kabuto said, tone dangerous.

“You locked the door,” Kakashi reminded him, scooting forward in his seat.

“The work day is _not_ _over_.”

“Hm,” Kakashi hummed, edging closer (his face was nearly in front of Kabuto’s stomach, now), and paused. Kabuto exhaled in mild exasperation.

“The work day is over,” Kakashi said after a moment, and pulled down his mask.

“Is it?” Kabuto murmured absentmindedly while Kakashi tried to coax (impatiently pull) his legs apart. He was unsuccessful.

“You’ve already sent the errand-runners home and it’s past six.” Kakashi frowned, wondering if he’d need to tickle him.

“Work never sleeps.”

“And your legs never open, apparently,” Kakashi grumbled. He exhaled and sat back, rubbing his hands over his face while Kabuto watched him closely.

He thought for a moment about letting himself inwardly bitch about Kabuto’s frigidity while on the job (which was just professionalism, Kakashi knew, and… he generally respected that) and decided it was a waste of energy. He could spend his energy in other, better ways.

“Stay,” he told Kabuto, who rolled his eyes as Kakashi stood up and began to close the shades over the many large windows behind his desk. Kakashi scowled at the stone replica of his face, which was nearly finished, and pulled down the shade over that window with more force than was really necessary.

“Should I put a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the outside of the door?”

“I am nearing _thirty_ , I am _too old_ to be fucked over a desk,” Kabuto snapped.

“Oh, Kabuto,” Kakashi sighed, shaking his head as he turned and walked back toward him, “no one is too old to be fucked over a desk.” Kabuto blinked at him flatly in response, but his silence betrayed his agreement.

When he had returned to stand in front of Kabuto, Kakashi wondered whether he should just flip him over now and get to it.

Hm… no.

Kakashi also decided to not remind Kabuto that he still had three years until thirty.

He sat back down on the edge of his chair and unzipped his vest, shrugging out of both it and his coat, then nonchalantly let them fall to the floor. Kabuto watched him undress with a slight air of disdain, and held his arms a bit more stiffly, probably thinking about the important scrolls and vials in his own vest and how he wouldn’t remove it so carelessly. Kakashi didn’t comment on the likely presence of Kabuto’s inner monologue, and removed his gloves before pushing his sleeves up to his elbows.

The quiet had pushed them back into the awkward distance of formality. But, Kakashi had realized long ago, there was probably always going to be some element of distance between them. Their personalities, the war, and other past events made it nearly unavoidable.

Kakashi was surprised, then, when he turned to face Kabuto again and noticed a soft look in the other’s eyes.

“Come here,” Kabuto told him, and Kakashi didn’t even think, just leaned in until Kabuto hooked a finger into the fabric around his neck and pulled him close.

Kabuto held Kakashi suspended like that, and removed his glasses, tucking them into a secure pocket on his vest. He exhaled, and then placed his hands on either side of Kakashi’s face, pausing for a moment before kissing him with an uncharacteristic tenderness. Kabuto’s hands slid back into Kakashi’s hair, and Kakashi quickly wrapped his arms around Kabuto’s waist in a loose embrace. His hands roamed over Kabuto’s back, fingers catching in folds of fabric and tugging gently.

“Take off your vest,” Kakashi breathed, turning his head slightly and speaking against Kabuto’s cheek. Kakashi dropped his hands to his hips, just below the vest, to free Kabuto enough to unzip it. When he’d removed his vest, Kabuto held it carefully in his hands, looking around at the paperwork and trying to find a safe place to put it. Kakashi didn’t bother helping him—he was more focused on the pink flush that had developed on Kabuto’s cheeks within the last few minutes. 

After a moment, Kabuto leaned forward, bending almost fully at the waist, and dropped the vest gently to the floor. Kakashi didn’t miss how close Kabuto’s face came to his groin, and, when Kabuto straightened and settled his hands back onto Kakashi’s shoulders, Kakashi abruptly pulled him forward onto his lap.

“Hey—” Kabuto began to scold, but Kakashi ignored him, one hand tightly grabbing a side of Kabuto’s ass and the other on the back of his head, holding him steady while Kakashi left a line of hot kisses across Kabuto’s jaw.

“I’m still not fucking you in your office,” Kabuto said quietly, while Kakashi gently sucked on the skin over his pulse. He cradled Kakashi’s head in his hands, fingers twitching in his hair every so often. Exactly in time with when Kakashi lazily rolled his hips up into Kabuto’s, in fact. The damn tease.

“Yes, you will.” Kakashi started to drag his teeth down Kabuto’s neck and Kabuto pulled Kakashi’s head back by his hair to look him in the eyes. 

“I will _not_ ,” Kabuto said, obviously trying to utilize his best authoritative tone. His stubbornness was almost admirable, Kakashi thought, but at most it was amusing, and too often frustrating. Right now, with his cheeks flushed and face scrunched from Kakashi forcing their hips together in a rough grind, he sounded childish, at best. Kakashi grunted, grinding up against Kabuto again, and Kabuto gripped his shoulders tightly, gritting his teeth to quiet his groans.

“Let’s try this again,” Kakashi murmured against Kabuto’s mouth, his voice dropping to a lower tone that he found Kabuto _particularly_ responded to. “ _Yes_ , you _will_.”

“Ah,” Kabuto let out a sudden, involuntary sound, and Kakashi pushed his tongue inside Kabuto’s mouth. He moved the hand he’d had on Kabuto’s ass, sliding down the back of his pants and bending his wrist to press a finger against his entrance. Kabuto flinched in surprise and nearly bit down on Kakashi’s tongue. Kakashi pulled his head back, for safety, and gave Kabuto an amused, quizzical look. “Really? You didn’t see that—”

“ _Fuck_ you,” Kabuto hissed, jerking his chin up for emphasis. Kakashi’s eyes narrowed.

“You know, I’m tired of having to make you behave,” Kakashi warned, moving his hands to hold Kabuto’s hips in place. He then wrapped an arm around Kabuto’s waist and leaned forward to brush papers and pens off of the desk.

This pushed them closer together, and he tightened his grip, anticipating Kabuto to try and squirm out of it, but instead Kabuto pressed himself closer, wrapping an arm around the back of Kakashi’s shoulders and neck for balance, and grinding down and then up, into Kakashi’s hips and against his chest, with his whole torso.

“Fuck,” Kakashi choked out, going completely still.

“Forgive me, _Hokage-sama_ ,” Kabuto murmured into Kakashi’s neck, dragging his tongue up to his ear. “I’ve never been good at behaving.” He repeated the movement, down and up and against him once more, and moaned softly into Kakashi’s ear. “Maybe you should… teach me.”

“You’re,” Kakashi panted, hands gripping the edge of his desk for dear life, “never going to learn anything.”

“Don’t know until you try,” Kabuto breathed. He bit Kakashi’s earlobe gently, then leaned away from him, resting his back against the desk. Kakashi almost pulled him back before he realized that Kabuto was purposefully stretched out before him, his shirt riding up and exposing a sliver of his stomach. With his weight balanced between the desk and the front of his calves, on either side of Kakashi’s legs, it couldn’t have been a very comfortable position. Kakashi appreciated the view all the same.

Next, Kabuto tipped his head back and slowly let his hand travel from his navel downward, tugging open the fly of his pants. Kakashi could only stare, wide-eyed, as Kabuto’s own eyes slid shut and he sighed, pressing his open palm over the fabric covering his cock. “Hokage-sama…” Kabuto breathed, pushing up into his hand and spreading his legs more widely apart, “Kakashi,” he sighed, then groaned, “ngh… touch me.”

Kakashi swallowed, mouth and throat dry. He sat, completely immobile, until he had mustered up some self-control.

Next, he gently took hold of Kabuto’s legs behind his knees and pulled them up so that Kabuto’s heels pressed into the armrests of Kakashi’s chair instead of the seat. Kabuto’s eyes were still closed, and he was pressing his hips up more and more roughly, grabbing at the outline of his cock through his clothes. Kakashi faintly heard blood pound in his ears. He reached forward to push Kabuto’s hand away.

He had to stay silent. If he spoke, Kabuto would undoubtedly respond, and if Kabuto responded, Kakashi would end this all too quickly.

Kakashi hooked his fingers into the waistband of Kabuto’s pants and underwear and pulled them down, attentive to the way Kabuto’s cock gently bounced as he lifted his hips to help Kakashi remove his clothing. God, Kakashi could smell him _already_. When Kakashi had tossed his pants to the side, Kabuto opened his eyes. He wiggled out of his shirt and hooked his ankles over Kakashi’s shoulders, spreading his thighs wide and pushing his hips up expectantly.

He really had to admire Kabuto’s control, Kakashi thought to himself, after he’d regained his own after that last little display. Kakashi rolled his chair forward, its wheels bumping against his desk. It was one thing to order your partner around, and resist them, but another to do so while jacking yourself through your underwear—and _still_ hold all the power throughout.

Kakashi turned his head and alternated between kissing and nipping at the inside of Kabuto’s thigh, holding his leg up as he made his way toward Kabuto’s groin. The muscles in Kabuto’s thigh twitched underneath his teeth as Kakashi grew closer, and he heard Kabuto make an impatient noise.

Well, as far as control went, at least for Kakashi’s sake they were evenly matched.

Kakashi pressed his tongue flat against the juncture of skin where Kabuto’s cock joined his body, then delivered wet, open-mouthed kisses to his balls and the base of his cock. Kabuto went rigid, then shuddered beneath him, his hands shooting forward to press down on the back of Kakashi’s head.

Kakashi licked a wet stripe up Kabuto’s cock, then suddenly shook Kabuto’s hands off of his head, released Kabuto’s thighs, and sat back into his chair.  

“It’s a real pity you don’t want to fuck me in my office,” he sighed wistfully, fixing Kabuto with a disappointed frown. Kabuto stared at him in furious astonishment, his blush reaching his ears.

Kakashi pointed to Kabuto’s cock. “I don’t know how else you’re going to take care of that.” He purposefully chose not to mention his own erection, still painfully trapped in his pants. Kakashi looked down at his lap sadly, then back up at Kabuto. “So it’s really up to you, you see—”

“You _asshole_ ,” Kabuto snarled. He sat up quickly, and for a moment, Kakashi thought Kabuto was going to strike him. _Naked assault,_ he couldn’t help but think, _exciting!_ But Kabuto was only looking for his clothes, Kakashi realized; to get dressed, and leave with some shred of dignity.

Well, _that_ certainly wouldn’t be happening, Kakashi decided. He kicked Kabuto’s vest and pants underneath the desk, and snatched up his shirt just when Kabuto had found it.

“I don’t have the patience for you,” Kabuto said, shaking his head. He grabbed at his shirt, exhaling in frustration when Kakashi held it out of his reach. “Give me back my clothes. I’m leaving.”

Kakashi dropped Kabuto’s shirt onto the floor and pushed it into the pile of clothes. Kabuto moved to get off the desk, but Kakashi was quicker, and stood, trapping him between Kakashi’s chest and the furniture in seconds. Kabuto glared up at him. “You are a ten-year-old,” Kabuto growled, “no, you’re an _infant_ —this isn’t _funny_ , _stop_ laughing!”

It was _too_ easy! “You keep scowling like that, babe,” Kakashi murmured as he reached to the side, hand searching for the drawer he wanted, “and you’re going to get some very unflattering wrinkles.”

Kabuto, predictably, did not stop scowling. He did, however, wrap his legs around Kakashi’s waist and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, then looked back up at Kakashi’s face and narrowed his eyes. “Are you going to stop being an overgrown child now,” he asked flatly.

Kakashi reached back to undo his fly and pull out his cock, sighing at the lack of restriction. He ignored Kabuto’s question until he found the bottle he’d been looking for.

“Is that any way to talk to your Hokage?” Kakashi asked absently, moving back a little so that he could pull off his shirt. Kabuto opened his mouth to argue, but paused when faced with Kakashi’s bare chest. He placed his free hand underneath Kakashi’s pectorals, feeling his muscles appreciatively.

“You’re not my Hokage,” Kabuto replied, though quite clearly distracted. Kakashi made a quiet noise, pleased that he was apparently still attractive enough to shut Kabuto up (at certain moments). His joints were most likely just stiff from sitting all day, not from age. Take _that_ , time!

“Hokage- _sama_ ,” Kakashi corrected, punctuating the honorific by pressing two slick fingers against Kabuto’s entrance, and a liberally coated thumb against the base of Kabuto’s cock. Kabuto’s eyelashes fluttered shut and he sighed.

“Kakashi… sama?” Kabuto breathed. He reached down and wrapped a hand around his cock, spreading lubricant up and down the length of him. Kakashi rubbed his fingertips in a circle around Kabuto’s entrance, easing him into the sensation before pushing inside.

“You know, the title doesn’t really do it for me,” Kakashi admitted conversationally. He worked in his middle finger up to the second knuckle, then moved it in and out gently. Kabuto shifted his hips, letting out soft groans, and continued to stroke himself.

“M-most esteemed… Kakashi-sama…” Kabuto murmured blearily, “Rokudaime.” He pressed back onto Kakashi’s fingers, beginning to take a second now, moaning and wriggling a _bit_ too much for Kakashi’s tenuous control. Kakashi took Kabuto’s hand away from his cock.

“No, still not working.”

Kabuto opened his eyes and blinked up at Kakashi. His breathing was getting heavier. So was Kakashi’s. Kabuto reached up and pulled Kakashi down by the back of his neck to kiss him—well, try to. Kakashi had fit the length of two fingers in at this point and was thrusting them back and forth, adding more force each time. Kabuto’s attempts at kissing were uncoordinated and sloppy, but Kakashi didn’t mind. He hummed contentedly, licking around and into Kabuto’s mouth as he worked.

“ _This_ works for me,” Kakashi said into Kabuto’s ear, fucking into him with three fingers now. “You, making these noises, showing how hot you are for it…” Kabuto cried out, and Kakashi groaned, thrusting his own hips forward. His cock only met air, naturally, and he swore as he pressed his face into Kabuto’s shoulder.

Kakashi wrapped his arm around Kabuto’s waist and pulled him up, holding him tightly against his chest as he began to push in the tip of a fourth finger. Kabuto panted, his breathing harsh, and dug his fingernails into Kakashi’s back. “M-more,” Kabuto demanded in a whimper, “K-kakashi, I n-need—”

“I know what you need,” Kakashi growled, pushing Kabuto back onto the desk. He pulled out his fingers and stroked his cock with his slick hand, coating it as thoroughly as his impatience would allow.

Kabuto licked his tongue across his teeth and upper lip, staring up at Kakashi’s face while Kakashi kicked off his pants. “Come on,” Kabuto groaned, spreading his legs wide in encouragement while Kakashi lined himself up. “Fuck me… on your desk. Like you wanted.”

Kakashi gripped Kabuto’s hip with one hand and planted his other palm on the desk next to Kabuto’s head. “You asked for it,” he grunted, and moved his hips forward with a forceful jerk.

“ _Yesss_ …” Kabuto hissed, wrapping his legs around Kakashi’s waist to pull him closer. He flinched when the head of Kakashi’s cock breached his entrance, and shuddered all throughout Kakashi pushing inside.

“H-hold on,” Kakashi choked out, shutting his eyes and holding himself still. He shouldn’t have pushed in so roughly; it was too tight, he was going to hurt him—

“Come _on_ ,” Kabuto repeated in a moan. He spread flat the palm of one hand and smoothed it down and up Kakashi’s back, his other hand clenching and unclenching in Kakashi’s hair in impatience.

“I said _hold on_ ,” Kakashi grunted, “goddamn it, hold on.”

“ _Hold on_?” Kabuto snapped. The hand that had been moving up and down Kakashi’s back paused in its movement, and Kabuto suddenly dug his fingernails into Kakashi’s shoulder. “You _force_ me into this and now you—?” Kabuto tightened the hold his legs had on Kakashi’s waist, forcing his dick in to the hilt— _tight_. Kakashi swore, the word sticking in his throat. His arms shook, and his grip on Kabuto’s side loosened.

His blood was pounding in his ears, and it was all Kakashi could do to hold onto the last vestiges of his control. Kabuto was even _clenching_ around him, that little bitch; he hadn’t forced him into—

“—going to do this, don’t half-ass it, like—” Kabuto was talking, and his voice was probably quiet and strained and not as threatening as he wanted it to be, but Kakashi only heard half of it. Oh, he wasn’t going to half-ass this, not at all. Kabuto might be getting fucked over a desk, but he was going to get fucked _well_.

Kakashi straightened his back—as well as he could, with Kabuto still holding onto him—and steadied his footing. He took hold of Kabuto’s hip once more and pulled back before delivering a smooth, deep thrust.

“… _oh_ ,” he heard Kabuto gasp. Kabuto’s hands on Kakashi’s hair and shoulder shook, and then went slack when Kakashi thrust into him again. Kakashi kept his own breathing as even as possible, the movement of his hips steady and uniform, almost robotic.

“Satisfied… now…?” Kakashi grunted. He leaned back down, bending at his waist, and bit Kabuto’s neck. He tried to be gentle, but Kabuto flinched and suddenly let out a loud cry that made Kakashi groan and bite down _hard_ at the sound.

Kabuto yelped and squirmed, pounding Kakashi’s back with a fist. “You fucking jerk!” he screeched, voice tight and high-pitched. Kakashi was silent, once again balls-deep and keeping himself still like it was the last thing he’d ever do.

“S-sorry, sorry,” Kakashi breathed after he came back to himself, gently kissing Kabuto’s neck and soothing the bite with his tongue. He released Kabuto’s hip and ran his palm down and up his side, skimming his thumb across a nipple. Kabuto’s breath hitched once, twice… and then he began to relax back onto the desk again. 

Kakashi took a tentative, shallow thrust, and waited to add another until Kabuto tipped his head back with a soft moan. “Sorry,” Kakashi said again, his lips moving against Kabuto’s throat. Kabuto didn’t ( _couldn’t_ , Kakashi hoped) respond. “Are you okay,” Kakashi murmured, brushing both his hands down Kabuto’s chest as he fell into a steady rhythm, “…you okay? Talk to me, tell me…” Pleasure sparked in his stomach and at the base of his spine, building higher and higher with each thrust.

Kabuto turned his head to the side as he let out a long moan, and pushed back against Kakashi, his hips moving, almost rolling, in time with Kakashi’s thrusts. His arms and hands had slid off of Kakashi’s back and now lay on the desk, motionless except for his fingers, which twitched each time Kakashi thrust forward _especially_ hard. Which was becoming more and more often, because Kakashi was quickly letting go of his control now that Kabuto was comfortable and incoherent.

“Hh... huh—... nnn… h-harder…” 

Okay, not entirely incoherent.

Kakashi opened his eyes—and immediately groaned. Kabuto’s own eyes were half-lidded, and he was staring straight up at him, his face sweaty and flushed, mouth open, chest rising and falling—nearly heaving—from the deep breaths he had to take. “F-fuck,” Kakashi ground out, feeling as if he’d been punched in the gut. Kabuto moaned and pushed his hips up in response, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip. Kakashi groaned as he looked down at Kabuto’s cock, leaking onto his belly, and watched himself moving in and out of Kabuto.

Kabuto sighed, and reached down to touch himself. He let out another long moan, almost a sob—

—and with that, Kakashi’s control finally snapped.

He surged forward, planting his palms on either side of Kabuto’s head, and began thrusting as hard as Kabuto could take him. Kabuto gasped and cried out, his hands returning to Kakashi’s back, nails digging long stripes down his skin. Kakashi swore and shook his head, still shoving inside at an intense, almost punishing pace. His hands slipped down the table and he fell onto his forearms, but he didn’t let up.

It wasn’t going to last very long now; it couldn’t. The desk was shaking beneath them; Kakashi bowed his head, his breathing harsh in Kabuto’s ear. He could dimly hear Kabuto crying out—he must have returned to stroking himself, and Kakashi had finally found the perfect angle for the both of them—and then Kabuto suddenly went rigid beneath him, clenching tightly around Kakashi as his orgasm hit him.

Kakashi wasn’t far behind. He buried his face in Kabuto’s shoulder and fucked through it, his thrusts short and erratic as pleasure ripped through him in ragged waves.

When he opened his eyes—what felt like ages but must have been seconds later—the world returned slowly. Kakashi first saw the wood of his desk, then registered the feeling of hands gently stroking through his hair, and finally the faint sound of beeping. Wait, beeping?

He cleared his throat and pushed himself up off of Kabuto. He must have fallen onto him. Kakashi frowned. He opened his mouth to try and ask if he’d hurt him, but all that came out was a weak, guttural, “ugh.”

“Ugh, yourself,” Kabuto replied, laughing softly. Kakashi looked at his face and caught the end of a smile.

“What’s that noise,” Kakashi muttered. He slowly pulled out of Kabuto, wincing as he did so. 

Kabuto rubbed a hand across his face. “Oh,” he said. His gaze moved to a point next to Kakashi’s hip, and he sighed. “Oh, shit.” Kakashi blinked at him.

“It’s my, uh, anklet,” Kabuto explained, while Kakashi helped him up into a seated position on top of the desk. “It must be past time,” Kabuto paused as Kakashi sat back in his chair and pulled Kabuto forward and into his lap, “for me to be out of the offices.” He yawned, resting his weight against Kakashi’s chest. “ANBU will probably be here shortly… to check on the Hokage’s ‘safety.’”

“Hey,” Kakashi said, lightly pinching Kabuto’s thigh, “this would be an entirely pleasant way to die.”

Kabuto snickered into Kakashi’s neck. “At least this won’t be the first time we’ve been caught like this.”

Kakashi reached behind himself to pull his cloak forward and wrap it around Kabuto’s shoulders. ANBU could find them, he was fine with that, but they weren’t allowed to find them—well, _Kabuto_ —completely nude. “Yeah, that broom closet was probably a bad idea." 

“Broom closets are _always_ bad ideas,” Kabuto said, pulling back to look Kakashi in the eye. His gaze flicked to the side, and a smirk slowly spread across his face as he thought back. “Bad, but fun.”

“Mm,” Kakashi agreed. “So, do you want to handle the apologies this time, or will I?" 

“You,” Kabuto answered immediately. “It’s your turn. And I never agreed to being fucked over a desk.”


End file.
